Temprano Acercamiento
by MasasinMaze
Summary: No es nada del otro mundo ni una historia fuera de lo normal, solo es una chica que curiosamente era la presidenta de su clase que de "casualidad" se encuentra con Izuku cuando este entrena en la playa. Sigue sin ser algo muy asombroso pero si significativo para ambos, o por lo menos lo será después de su acercamiento a esas horas de la mañana.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Tengo que admitir que le tengo mucho cariño a Kendo como personaje y en definitiva tenía que hacer un fic con ella, además de que varios por PM vieron que publique de Setsuna y pidieron a Kendo, y yo en mi infinita generosidad aquí les traigo esta historia que tenía guardada desde hace meses. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Temprano Acercamiento**_

La alarma suena en la habitación de Izuku a las cinco de la mañana de un día sábado. El chico algo somnoliento estira la mano y la apaga para luego levantarse mientras se talla los ojos con algo de sueño.

 **-Waaaa, buenos días a mí-** , se dijo así mismo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se paraba de su cama en dirección a baño donde se enjuagó la cara con agua para despertarse más.

Acto seguido se fue a su armario y se vistió con una camisa deportiva negra manga larga, un short deportivo verde y unos deportivos negros.

Una vez vestido para su rutina mañanera, simplemente salió de su habitación teniendo cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros que a esa hora seguían dormidos, luego bajó por las escaleras y una vez abajo salió del edificio para comenzar a trotar.

Y así como ha hecho una incontable cantidad de veces anteriormente, se dirigió corriendo hacia la playa de Dagoba que él mismo había limpiado por diez meses cuando era entrenado por All Might.

Desde la partida de su mentor había estado yendo allí cada mañana a ejercitarse renovando continuamente la promesa de hacerse el próximo símbolo de la paz y un digno merecedor del One For All a pesar de que para All Might y para muchos ya lo era.

Como de costumbre llegó y comenzó a hacer su rutina que para un físico culturista experimentado podría ser considerada como excesiva al extremo, pero no era nada para el peliverde que estaba acostumbrado a ejercicios por mucho más dificultosos que su simple rutina mañanera.

A esas horas de la mañana cuando todavía no había salido él sol, la playa se encontraba solamente para él a excepción de cierta silueta femenina que le veía desde una banca a lo lejos.

El chico hizo abdominales, sentadillas, saltos de tijera, lagartijas con una mano, corrió alrededor de la playa, zancadas y hasta practicó un poco de combate usando tanto sus puños como sus piernas en un estilo de pelea ágil y certero que había perfeccionado.

Al pasar una hora de entrenamiento el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte y el peliverde se encontraba algo sudado pero no estaba particularmente agotado o cansado, después de todo hacia esa rutina desde su primer año en Yuuei.

Con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar hacia la banca más próxima para descansar un rato, pero se sorprende de ver a una persona conocida para él.

En realidad es su buena amiga de cabello naranja, Itsuka Kendo que en esos momentos llevaba un suéter amarillo con cuello de tortuga, un saco azul por encima, una bufanda a cuadros, unos jeans azules y unas botas.

¿Por qué ropas tan abrigadas?, pues a esas horas del día hacia frio, cosa que al parecer Izuku ignoraba ya sea por estar caliente por la reciente actividad física, o porque simplemente aguanta bien la poca temperatura que hay a esa hora que poco a poco aumentaba ante la creciente presencia del sol.

 **-Buenos días, Midoriya-** , saludó Kendo con una amigable sonrisa y saludando con un ademán al peliverde que sonrió al ver a la presidenta de la clase B y su amiga en ese lugar nuevamente.

 **-Buenos días Kendo-san, es una grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí de nuevo-** , contestó el peliverde con alegría mientras llegaba al frente de su amiga para mirarle.

 **-S-Si, supongo que puedes decir que es una coincidencia-** , dijo Kendo con desviando la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose una mejilla, cosa que extrañó a Izuku pero no le dio mucha importancia.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano de nuevo?, esta ya es la octava vez que nos encontramos-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

 **-Y-Ya tu sabes, lo de siempre, el dojo de mi familia está cerca y ya que dormí allí ellos me encomendaron el hacer unas compras a primera hora-** , respondió Kendo con tranquilidad.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí sentada, Kendo-san?-** , preguntó Izuku y la pelinaranja se tensó pero trató de no demostrarlo.

 **-A-Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos, y pues decidí sentarme para saludarte una vez terminaras-** , respondió Kendo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

 **-Pues muchas gracias Kendo-san, eres muy amable-** , le decía Izuku a su amiga pelinaranja que se sonrojó un poco por sus palabras.

 **-N-No es nada, de cualquier manera debo irme ya para hacer las compras-** , respondía ella simulando tranquilidad con los ojos cerrados mientras se levantaba de la banca.

 **-Está bien, nos vemos luego Kendo-san-** , se despidió Izuku con una sonrisa amable y alegre para luego comenzar a alejarse de ella.

Kendo contrajo sus manos contra su pecho y parecía tener un nudo en la garganta mientras veía como el peliverde se estaba comenzando a alejar.

 **-¡Espera!-** , le exclamó Kendo a Izuku que al escucharle detuvo su andar para girarse a verla.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Kendo-san?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado y ella bajó la mirada con timidez mientras que de uno de los bolsillos de su saco sacaba una lista.

 **-Pues resulta que me pidieron comprar muchas cosas y creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda para cargarlo todo-** , le respondió Kendo al peliverde sabiendo bien que en realidad podía con todas esas cosas y más, pero ese no era el punto de su plan.

 **-Pues si gustas puedo ayudarte, ya terminé mi rutina y no veo problema en echarte una mano-** , le dijo Izuku sonriente a la pelinaranja, la cual al oírle sonrió con alegría al ver la amabilidad de él y que haya aceptado ayudarla.

 **-Te lo agradezco-** , le agradeció Kendo a Izuku con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y él solo le restó importancia ya que en realidad le gustaba ayudar en lo posible a quien necesite de su ayuda.

* * *

Minutos después el chico y la chica estaban saliendo de un Combini con bolsas de compras en las manos, siendo Izuku el que carga dos mientras que Kendo solo una, cosa que sucedió por la insistencia del peliverde en ser de ayuda y la chica no tenía el corazón para negarle eso a su caballeroso amigo.

 **-Nuevamente gracias por ayudarme-** , le dijo Kendo a Izuku con una alegre sonrisa mientras ambos caminaban por las calles.

Izuku sonrió como de costumbre. **-No es nada, la verdad sería mejor si nos permitieran utilizar nuestros Quirks pero por nuestras licencias provisionales no podemos a menos que sea una emergencia-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad viendo a su amiga para luego levantar la vista al cielo.

 **-Tienes razón, de otra forma yo podría utilizar mis manos agigantadas para cargar hasta los estantes de la tienda-** , comentó Kendo con una sonrisa siniestra.

- **Jeje, eso suena a algo que haría un villano, Kendo-san-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose una mejilla con una gota de sudor en la sien.

 **-Solo bromeaba, me refiero a que sería más fácil hacer estos labores con mi Quirk, ¿no piensas lo mismo?-** , preguntó Kendo con inocencia y girando la cabeza hacia Izuku que se puso un poco nervioso.

 **-P-Pues… ¿puedes guardar un secreto?-** , le preguntó el peliverde a ella y esta por su parte asintió con seguridad.

 **-Claro, escúpelo-** , respondió ella en confianza e Izuku se acercó hasta estar cerca del oído de ella.

 **-La verdad alguna que otra vez solo salto de edificio en edificio para llegar a la playa más rápido, así llego en minutos y puedo comenzar a entrenar antes-** , le confesó Izuku a su amiga que se mostró asombrada.

 **-Guao, entonces también puedes saltar grandes distancias con tu Quirk como lo hacía All Might-** , le dijo Kendo a él con una sonrisa emocionada sin saber que había tocado un tema delicado.

Izuku desvió la mirada hacia el creciente sol con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica. **-Es cierto, así lo hacía él, ¿cierto?-** , dijo Izuku y Kendo se preocupó por verlo así pero sabía que no debía entrometerse y solo guardó silencio sabiendo que seguramente era algo personal.

 **-D-De cualquier manera tengo una pregunta para ti, Midoriya-** , dijo Kendo con algo de nervios buscando cambiar el ambiente que se volvió algo incómodo.

Izuku giró su cabeza para verle con calma. **-Claro, dime Kendo-san-** , dijo Izuku y la pelinaranja se puso algo nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos entrelazados detrás de su espalda.

 **-¿Te parece si después de llevar esto a mi casa, puedas acompañarme a desayunar en un sitio nuevo que abrieron hace poco de Domplins?-** , le preguntó Kendo con una timidez adorable y desviando ocasionalmente la mirada de Izuku.

Izuku se mostró pensativo por unos segundos los cuales Kendo consideró una eternidad hasta que observó como el peliverde le sonreia ampliamente.

 **-Me encantaría Kendo-san, la verdad es que no he desayunado y me vendría bien comer pronto-** , aceptó Izuku mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago y Kendo no pudo evitar mostrarse realmente alegre de que haya aceptado.

 **-¡Grandioso!, ahora sígueme que mi casa queda por aquí-** , le dijo Kendo a Izuku mientras irradiaba alegría y comenzaba a caminar de manera algo infantil dando pasos más extensos mientras llevaba la bolsa de compras detrás de su espalda.

Izuku sonrió levemente al ver el buen humor de su amiga y le siguió el paso para ambos conversar a charlar amigablemente.

* * *

Tiempo después nos encontramos con los dos jóvenes que en estos momentos estaban saliendo de la casa tradicional japonesa de la familia Itsuka. Habían dejado las bolsas de compras adentro y sin más salieron silenciosamente para no captar la atención de la familia de Kendo, pues según ella su padre seguramente estaba entrenando a algunos alumnos en el dojo y su madre estaba colgando la ropa en el patio.

 **-Es una suerte que mis padres no nos hayan visto-** , comentó Kendo con alivio mientras que ella e Izuku salían nuevamente a la calle.

 **-¿Por qué, Kendo-san?-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad mientras se voltea a verle a ella.

Kendo ante la pregunta abre los ojos y sus mejillas se coloran de rojo, luego desvía la mirada con timidez mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

 **-P-Pues te hubieran visto y habrían sacado conclusiones equivocadas-** , respondió Kendo y esto solo causó que la intriga de Izuku aumente.

 **-¿Qué clase de confusiones?, no entiendo-** , preguntó Izuku con inocencia y Kendo se sonrojó más mientras bajaba la mirada con vergüenza.

 **-T-Tu ya sabes, como que tú y yo estamos… saliendo-** , aclaró Kendo en voz baja y sin mirar a Izuku que al escucharle se quedó unos segundos procesando lo dicho.

Luego sus ojos se ensancharon y un sonrojo invadió sus pecosas mejillas mientras que sus nervios se hacían presentes.

 **-Y-Ya lo entendí, s-seria vergonzoso que tus padres piensen eso-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca mientras miraba en otra dirección.

Kendo apretó un puño sobre su pecho como si le doliera escuchar esas palabras, pero de cualquier modo trató de mostrarse normal.

La pelinaranja se giró a ver a Izuku con el ánimo restaurado. **-De cualquier manera ahora nos dirigimos al sitio del que te hablé, ¿te parece si hablamos de otra cosa de camino?-** , le propuso Kendo al peliverde con una sonrisa alegre recibiendo un asentimiento de él para luego ambos comenzar a caminar hacia su siguiente destino.

 **-¿Qué se siente ser la presidenta de tu clase, Kendo-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa a Kendo que se lo pensó unos segundos.

 **-Pues por lo menos para mí creo que se siente satisfactorio-** , respondió ella con tranquilidad y el chico se mostró confundido.

 **-¿Satisfactorio?-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad y Kendo volvió su vista al camino con una cariñosa expresión que captó la absoluta atención de Izuku.

 **-Sí, yo me enfoco en ser el ejemplo para los demás y hacer que cumplan las reglas, pero también me preocupo por ellos y les ayudo siempre que puedo, al final siempre me siento satisfecha de saber que fui de utilidad para ellos y saber que cuentan conmigo, que pueden confiar en mí y en mi apoyo-** , respondió Kendo con paz y alegría pensando en todos sus amigos y compañeros de la clase B con los cuales pasó momentos inolvidables.

Kendo nota que el peliverde se quedó en silencio y se voltea a verle solo para observar que este le miraba con sonrisa gentil y una cálida mirada cortesía de sus orbes verdes.

 **-Eso es muy bonito Kendo-san, eres sin duda la mejor presidenta que hubiera podido tener tu clase-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con honestidad impregnada en sus palabras que calaron con fuerza en el corazón de Kendo.

Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó y sus mejillas estaban que arden al mismo tiempo que sentía una inmensa felicidad en su interior ante el cumplido del peliverde.

No es como si nunca antes le hubieran elogiado su habilidad como cabeza de la clase B, pero sin duda podía afirmar que esta fue la más significativa solo por el hecho de que su pecoso amigo de gran corazón de oro se lo decía con toda la honestidad posible.

Kendo luego de quedarse algo embobada unos segundos, sacude la cabeza para tratar de recuperar la compostura.

 **-C-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hay de ti?-** , le preguntó Kendo al peliverde que se mostró confundido.

 **-¿De mí?-** , preguntó Izuku y ella asintió con la cabeza.

 **-¿Qué se siente ser el estudiante más fuerte de la escuela?-** , le preguntó ella con una sonrisa y él se avergonzó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **-P-Pues no me considero a mí el más fuerte o algo parecido, solo me comenzaron a llamar así-** , dijo él y Kendo sintió una fuerte latido de su corazón, ¿Cómo es que él era así de humilde?.

 **-Pues ahora tu eres el más fuerte de los tres grandes con Todoroki y Bakugou conformándolos, es normal que digan que eres el más fuerte de Yuuei-** , le decía Kendo a Izuku que solo se mostró un poco más avergonzado.

Luego Izuku bajó la mirada hacia el camino mientras que bajaba su mano derecha hasta la altura de su pecho sobre su corazón.

 **-B-Bueno, pienso que no está mal ser reconocido por otros, no es que me importe mucho la fama o el prestigio pero me gusta pensar que llegué hasta donde estoy hoy gracias a todo mi esfuerzo y el apoyo de otras personas-** , respondió Izuku con una mirada entre feliz, cálida y nostálgica mientras recordaba las cosas buenas y las malas, las felices y las tristes, sus amigos y enemigos, y finalmente a All Might que fue el que le abrió las puertas a lo que ahora es su vida, una vida que daría nacimiento al mejor héroe de todos los tiempos que salvaría a todos con una sonrisa en su cara.

Kendo le miró con una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa al ver a Izuku tan emocional en sus palabras que resultaron muy conmovedoras, era conocimiento de casi todos las cosas por las que tuvo que vivir y sabía que eso no lo detendría en su camino de hacerse un gran héroe.

 **-Entonces te refieres a que tu posición simboliza el camino que has recorrido para llegar allí-** , dijo Kendo con alegría y el chico le miró para asentir con la cabeza.

 **-Exacto, p-por lo menos así lo veo yo-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y Kendo se giró a ver el camino.

 **-Es una bonita forma de pensar-** , opinó la pelinaranja con sinceridad e Izuku le miró detenidamente debido a que los rayos del sol se reflejaban de manera cautivadora sobre los cabellos naranja de su amiga así como sus hermosos ojos verdes que por momentos le atraparon en un trance.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Midoriya?-** , preguntó Kendo girándose a ver a Izuku que seguía mirándole en silencio.

 **-¿Huh?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido hasta entrar en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. **-¡N-Nada Kendo-san!, ¡s-será mejor que nos apresuremos a esa tienda!-** , dijo el peliverde con muchos nervios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego agitadamente apurar el paso llegando a varios metros por delante de Kendo que le miraba confundida.

Segundos después Izuku vuelve a acercarse a su lado con una sonrisa apenada mientras se rascaba una mejilla. **-Hablando de eso, ¿d-donde queda?-** , preguntó él avergonzado y Kendo sonrió divertida.

 **-Déjame guiarte yo, ¿te parece?-** , le dijo Kendo a Izuku con una hermosa sonrisa y él asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir por momentos una extraña sensación oprimiendo su pecho a causa de ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

* * *

Tiempo después el peliverde se encontraba sentado en una mesa esperando a Kendo que había ido a la tienda de Domplins que estaba a solo unos metros del peliverde, quien en estos momentos se mostraba pensativo con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y con la mirada fija en Kendo.

 **(Es extraño eso que siento cuando estoy con Kendo-san, me pregunto por qué me siento así)** , pensaba Izuku concentrado mientras que Kendo por su parte se estaba acercando con dos Domplins en sus manos.

 **-Aquí tienes, Midoriya-** , le dijo al peliverde con amabilidad mientras le extendía el bocadillo suyo y ella se sentaba en la silla del frente.

Izuku tomó el bocadillo y se quedó viendo a Kendo.

 **-S-Sigo insistiendo en que yo debería invitarte a ti-** , dijo Izuku no muy cómodo porque su amiga estuviera gastando su dinero por él.

 **-Déjame pagarlos, es mi agradecimiento por haberme ayudado-** , respondió Kendo muy feliz denotando que estaba de muy buen humor.

Izuku no quiso molestarla más y solo tanto él como ella dieron sus primeros bocados a los Domplins recién hechos que despedían un olor exquisito.

Ambos ensancharon los ojos en lo que sus papilas gustativas se deleitaban con los bocadillos y luego se miraron entre ellos con asombro.

 **-¡Están muy ricos!, muchas gracias Kendo-san-** , agradecía Izuku a Kendo con alegría mientras que seguía degustando más de su bocadillo.

 **-¡Están bastante ricos y suavecitos!-** , dijo Kendo cerrando los ojos con satisfacción y llevándose una mano a la mejilla mientras que seguía saboreando el delicioso sabor del Domplin.

 **-Tengo que decirle a Mina-chan de este lugar, a ella le gustan mucho esta clase de bocadillos-** , comentó Izuku con alegría para luego volver a darle otro mordisco sin notar que ese comentario le afectó a Kendo, la cual se desanimó un poco.

Ella se volteó a verle con una sonrisa fingida. **-Oye Midoriya, me preguntaba solo por curiosidad si tienes a alguna chica que te interese-** , le dijo la pelinaranja a Izuku que se giró a verle extrañado.

 **-¿Qué me interese?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido y Kendo asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Tú entiendes, a alguien con quien quieras ser muy cercano siendo más que amigos-** , explicó Kendo con tranquilidad mientras que internamente le rezaba a todo lo existente el oír una respuesta favorable.

Izuku al comprender la pregunta se mostró avergonzado y algo nervioso.

 **-B-Bueno, l-la verdad no he encontrado a alguien así todavía-** , dijo sonriendo con un poco de nervios mientras se rascaba una mejilla, cosa que causó en Kendo una inmensa felicidad y un sentimiento de victoria.

 **-¿Ni siquiera tus amigas de la clase A?-** , preguntó Kendo con una radiante sonrisa incapaz de ocultar su felicidad, aun así la intriga de si él veía a alguna de manera especial seguía allí.

 **-E-Ellas son solo buenas amigas, no las veo de esa manera-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que la chica chillaba de emoción dentro de su mente.

Kendo hizo su mejor esfuerzo y apartó la vista de Izuku para mostrar una expresión tranquila. **-Mmm, interesante-** , dijo ella tratando de aparentar calma, pues recordó que seguía siendo presidenta de la clase B y no pensaba hacer un espectáculo en público de chillidos y festejos solo por estar increíblemente feliz.

 **-¿Por qué sonríes tanto, Kendo-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga con intriga ya que lo de la serenidad solo se lo estaba imaginando Kendo, pues tenía una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba solamente a Izuku.

Aun así al verse descubierta, trató de hacerse la desentendida y se relajó. **-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, debe ser por el sabor del Domplin-** , respondió Kendo fingiendo ignorancia e Izuku aceptó esa respuesta para que luego se formara un silencio en el cual ambos terminaban de comer sus bocadillos.

El ambiente se sentía algo incómodo pero esta vez no era a causa de Kendo, sino de Izuku que en ocasiones le daba unos vistazos a su amiga y apartaba la mirada de inmediato con un sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas.

Kendo no podía negar que se sentía nerviosa al sentirse observada por su amor platónico, pero aun así trató de mantener la calma en lo que teorizaba la razón por la cual le miraba de esa manera, ¿tenía algo en la cara?, ¿se veía fea?, ¿le creció un grano?.

 **-¿T-Tu si tienes a alguien así?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Kendo con algo de vergüenza mientras que le miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-¿Y-Yo?-** , dijo Kendo confundida y nerviosa sin saber realmente a qué se refería esa pregunta.

 **-Sí, debe de haber alguien en la clase B que te interese-** , dijo Izuku con un inusual interés.

 **-En realidad los considero a todos como unos hermanos pequeños para mí, es imposible que los vea de esa manera-** , respondió Kendo con tranquilidad, la cual causó que el peliverde sonriera alegre.

 **-¿Entonces no hay nadie?-** , preguntó Izuku sonriente y ahora Kendo si pudo notar como detrás de esa pregunta podría haber algo de interés por parte de su pecoso enamorado, por lo cual jugaría con ese interés bajo su favor.

Kendo sonrió levemente de lado mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla. **-Pues… yo diría que si hay alguien-** , dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Izuku que ensanchó sus ojos.

 **-¿¡En serio!?-** , preguntó Izuku más alterado que sorprendido como si le hubiera afectado a nivel personal, cosa que hizo que Kendo riera para sus adentros mientras terminaba de comer su bocadillo para doblar la envoltura.

Kendo cruzó sus piernas y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa mientras miraba a Izuku con esa expresión entre amigable y juguetona como si estuviera disfrutando de la reacción del peliverde.

 **-Sip, al principio solo lo admiraba por su determinación durante el festival deportivo, pero con el tiempo fui descubriendo más aspecto sobre él que me comenzaron a atraer-** , decía Kendo mientras recordaba aquellos momentos de manera fantasiosa y sintiendo sus mejillas colorarse.

Izuku se recompuso pesadamente en su asiento cruzándose de brazos. **-Oh, con que es así, eh-** , dijo Izuku en un murmullo tratando de mostrarse desinteresado aunque en realidad en su interior se sentía… ¿dolido?, ¿frustrado?, él tampoco sabía lo que era.

Kendo sonrió un poco más al oír a Izuku y luego prosiguió hablando.

 **-Después por mera coincidencia me lo encuentro entrenando arduamente una mañana en la playa Dagoba y al ver tanta convicción en sus ojos decidí quedarme a verle-** , decía ella mientras que a su mente llegaban imágenes de la primera vez que caminando en la mañana escuchó unos sonidos de la playa Dagoba y allí fue cuando lo vio, al chico de rizos verdes que tanta popularidad tenía en la escuela que en esos momentos estaba ejercitando con una dedicación y determinación solo equiparable al de un héroe del Top 10 o un artista marcial en medio de un combate final.

 **-Al principio no se fijaba en que estaba siendo visto por mí, pero un día finalmente me notó y me habló amablemente causando que sienta una extraña sensación en mi pecho-** , continuaba ella sonriendo cálidamente y con un sonrojo mayor mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su pecho para sentir como estaba su ritmo acelerado, pues recordó el tierno saludo del peliverde que al verle sentada en esa banca le dedicó una gran sonrisa para luego acercarse a hablarle sin importar dejar en pausa su entrenamiento.

Izuku escuchaba todo atentamente con el ceño algo fruncido, se sentía por alguna razón incomodo de escuchar lo muy interesada que estaba Kendo por ese chico "desconocido", pero podía ver que ella era feliz y con tal de que eso fuera así él se podía sentirse tranquilo en cierta medida.

 **-Desde ese día he tratado de verle entrenar seguido y una que otra vez me ha vuelto a encontrar para saludarnos brevemente, lo cual me hacía feliz pero yo buscaba más hasta que por fin reuní el valor para acercarme más a él-** , concluía Kendo con una amplia sonrisa inocente y alegre mientras volvía su mirada exclusivamente a Izuku en referencia a la actual situación que ella había estado planificando muchas veces hasta que por fin reunió el valor para hacer el paso.

 **-¿De qué clase es ese chico, Kendo-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pelinaranja con seriedad, como si saber eso podría causar que él comenzara su propia investigación a fondo del "desconocido" que tenía la atención de ella.

Kendo al ver el interés de él, se sintió muy feliz y le miró de manera juguetona.

 **-De la clase 3-A-** , dijo Kendo y esto fue como echarle un balde de agua fría al chico, el cual se paró de su asiento alarmado.

 **-¿¡Es Kacchan, cierto!?-** , preguntó Izuku apoyando las manos sobre la mesa mientras miraba a Kendo, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos.

Por un lado podía reír ya que el hecho de que pensará que era Bakugou resultaba gracioso, después de todo él no hablaba amablemente y su personalidad explosiva era un gran inconveniente para ella. Por otro lado podía morirse de felicidad al ver los evidentes celos de Izuku de él mismo pero este no lo sabía, resultaba cómico sí, pero le encantaba ver esa reacción en el peliverde como si fuera una confirmación de que él sentía algo por ella.

Al final ella solo optó por reír.

 **-¡Hahaha, por supuesto que no!-** , contestó Kendo riendo a carcajadas mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago dejando a Izuku más tranquilo pero con su curiosidad todavía insatisfecha.

Él se volvió a sentar mientras que divagaba en su mente, ¿sería Todoroki?, no es que no fuera amable pero resultaba más cordial que otra cosa además de que nunca le había visto en la playa en la mañana. En realidad era imposible que fuera alguno de su clase, pues el único que iba a la playa Dagoba a esas horas de la mañana era él, ¿seguro que no se estaba dejando a alguien?.

Kendo al verle tan pensativo decidió darle una pista.

 **-Es alguien a quien tú conoces muy bien-** , dijo Kendo con una sonrisa inocente esperando que él se diera cuenta de la identidad de su amor platónico.

Izuku de nuevo comenzó a recapitular, ¿Todoroki o Lida?, en realidad también podía llegar a ser Kirishima o hasta Ojiro, pero da igual cuanto lo pensara, ¡ninguno cumplía los requisitos salvo él!, ¡era un misterio imposible de solucionar!.

 **-De cualquier manera será mejor que me vaya ahora, pronto mi padre necesitará mi presencia en el dojo-** , dijo Kendo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento viendo a Izuku que despertó a la realidad y se enfocó en ella.

 **-E-Está bien, supongo que nos vemos en la escuela, Kendo-san-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que internamente utilizaba toda su habilidad detectivesca para ver quién era el sospechoso. (Pobre que no se da cuenta que en este caso el sospechoso no es otro que el mismo detective).

Kendo no se disponía a irse sin antes disfrutar un poco más, por lo que simplemente se acercó al asiento de Izuku para inclinarse hasta estar su rostro al frente de él que parecía confundido y nervioso.

 **-Oye Midoriya, ¿antes estuviste celoso?-** , le preguntó Kendo al peliverde con una inocente sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente para un lado.

Izuku ensanchó mucho los ojos y su color cual termómetro fue aumentando la temperatura hasta llegar al rojo vivo.

 **-¡P-Para nada, y-yo no estuve así!-** , negaba Izuku con muchos nervios y alejando un poco su cara.

No sabía la razón por la cual le afectó tanto esa pregunta, bien podía negarlo simplemente pero por alguna razón su ritmo cardiaco estaba por las nubes y la cercanía de su rostro con él de Kendo no le ayudaba en nada. Era como si esa pregunta dijese una realidad que él hasta el momento parecía ignorar.

Kendo aun así sabía que si lo estaba y se alejó para darle la espalda al chico mientras levantaba su vista hacia el despejado cielo.

 **-Qué pena, te iba a decir quién es el chico que me interesaba-** , dijo Kendo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado viendo de reojo a Izuku, el cual se reincorporó de pie al instante de oír esas palabras.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó con profunda intriga e interés para diversión y felicidad de la pelinaranja que trataba de mantener su actuación.

 **-Sip, pero supongo que se mantendrá en secreto-** , contestó Kendo con sencillez mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente alejándose de Izuku, aunque era obvio que no le diría, todavía no estaba preparada para eso de confesar su amor, una cosa es ponerle celoso para ver su reacción, pero ser ella la que tartamudee de la vergüenza para mirarle a los ojos y decirle sus sentimientos era una cosa completamente diferente.

Izuku por alguna razón sintió una presión en su pecho a medida que veía como la hermosa chica de cabellos naranja se alejaba, apretó los dientes y los puños como si se armara de valor para expulsar sus palabras.

 **-¡E-Espera un momento!-** , exclamó Izuku y Kendo al oírle detuvo su avance y sonrió ampliamente, después solo se mostró tranquila y se giró a verle a él por encima del hombro.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Midoriya?-** , preguntó Kendo con curiosidad queriendo escuchar lo que tenía que decirle su amor platónico.

 **-¿N-Necesitarás mi ayuda nuevamente?-** , preguntó Izuku algo nervioso y con el corazón en un puño.

No tenía ni idea de por qué preguntaba eso ni por qué le importaba tanto saber la respuesta, solo sabía que la sensación en su interior aunque extraña era cómoda y cálida, y si pasando tiempo con Kendo se sintió así entonces quería estar con ella más tiempo.

Kendo mostró una linda sonrisa mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

 **-Puede que sí, ¿te parece mañana temprano?-** , preguntó Kendo con su corazón saltando de felicidad a cada segundo que pasaba.

 **-¿No será una molestia para ti?-** , preguntó Izuku que aunque quería estar con ella, no quería ser un incordio y una molestia para su rutina.

Kendo se sintió conmovida por lo atento del peliverde su negó con la cabeza. **-Para nada, además podríamos hasta entrenar juntos para probarnos en combate-** , propuso ella con una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbró a Izuku que se sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

 **-Eso suena bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-** , le dijo Izuku a Kendo, y esta en respuesta asintió para luego alejarse caminando del lugar.

Izuku aunque se sentía inmensamente feliz y victorioso por alguna razón, no pudo evitar recordar el detalle de que Kendo estaba interesada en un chico de su clase.

 **(No sé por qué me afectó tanto escuchar que Kendo-san está interesada en alguien, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta saber quién es y que sea apropiado para ella)** , pensaba Izuku con seriedad y frunciendo el ceño mientras levantaba un puño al frente suyo.

 **-De otra manera si le llega a hacer daño a Kendo-san entonces se las verá conmigo aun si es un amigo mío-** , dijo Izuku para sí mismo con una mirada intensa y seria dispuesto a proteger la felicidad de su amiga de hermosos ojos verde jade que había captado de alguna manera su interés.

Sabía que ella era una chica hermosa, responsable, amable y sin duda la perfecta definición de chica modelo, no por nada se sentía tan cómodo a su lado sabiendo que podía depositar su confianza en ella además de que es honesta y gentil a la vez que una chica fuerte en todo aspecto posible.

La primera vez que la vio en la playa Dagoba sintió una pequeña pizca de calor en su interior que provocó que sonriera ampliamente con la imponente necesidad de acercarse a ella y dirigirle la palabra, pues sintió que ese encuentro podría ser el primero de muchos y para su suerte fue así y se la siguió encontrando para compartir breves conversaciones que fueron más que suficientes para aumentar el interés que tenía en ella.

Ahora que sabía que ella tenía su atención en alguien, necesitaba estar más tiempo con ella, ya sea por celos o por lo que fuera esa cálida sensación en su corazón, lo único que sabía es que deseaba mantener esa hermosa expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Kendo con la certeza de que nadie le haría daño.

Izuku dejó de divagar en sus pensamientos y emprendió la marcha hacia Yuuei con una mirada decidida dispuesto a interrogar a profundidad a todos sus compañeros a excepción de Mineta, mire por donde se mire él no está entre los sospechosos.

A solo una cuadra de distancia estaba caminando Kendo en dirección hacia su casa mientras que tenía las manos sobre sus mejillas para tratar de ocultar el masivo sonrojo en sus mejillas y su imborrable sonrisa causada por el peliverde que dominaba en sus pensamientos.

Se sentía increíblemente feliz y a la vez se veía a sí misma como una tonta. Desde hace semanas practicaba frente al espejo el tratar de invitar a Izuku a acompañarle y ahora que finalmente lo había hecho tuvo que hacerse la interesante para solamente pasar dos horas con él para finalmente irse sabiendo que su padre no la necesitaba para nada ese día.

Quitando eso sin duda se sentía llena de felicidad y satisfacción, pues aunque fuera idea suya tenía la esperanza de que Izuku sintiera algo por ella y eso era suficiente para hacerle el día y los siguientes a este.

Y para rematar prácticamente tenía una cita con Izuku mañana en la playa, una cita de entrenamiento pero una cita al fin y al cabo y eso por ahora era más que suficiente para ella.

Con eso en mente se palmeó las mejillas para sonreír con alegría en dirección a su casa para comenzar a decidir lo que utilizaría al día siguiente y las cosas que diría, esto solo era el principio de su plan para acercarse a ese chico de rizos verdes que sin saberlo le había flechado.

 **-Lo siguiente seria reunirme con él en la escuela, supongo que podría solicitar su ayuda en los descansos o podríamos almorzar juntos, ya veré como me las ingeniaré-** , se decía a ella misma de un buen humor imborrable y con las manos detrás de su espalda mientras alzaba la vista al cielo deseando ya poder encontrarse de nuevo con Izuku.

Sin duda eso solo era el principio y cierto chico de cabello verde opinaba lo mismo mientras llegaba rápidamente a la habitación de Katsuki para comenzar a interrogarlo mientras era insultado por el rubio cenizo que acababa de despertar.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. No quise formalizar nada entre ellos debido a que me parece mejor que cada uno se haga una idea de cómo terminan juntos, pienso que tiene su gracia mostrar algo con potencial para imaginarse el camino que les queda a ambos por recorrer, como si te mostraran el principio de una película y el resto te la imaginaras tú.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews, me alegrará seguramente que pidan una segunda parte de esta historia pero ya tengo planeado un proyecto con Kendo de varios capítulos, por los cual les pido paciencia ya que tengo varias historias es cola esperando a ser publicadas.

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
